Talk:Elemental Resistance
It says "the specific elemental Mantras are much more effective" if you know what's coming, but has that been tested? It seems to me that +40 Elemental armor will cut damage received by 50% for all elements (assuming a base of 60 armor), whereas with the specific mantras you need to have at least 15 points in inspiration to match that effect for only one element. Of course, the energy gain from the specific mantras is wonderful, but you really have to know what's coming to make them useful. However, even if you do know what's coming, Elemental Resistance will still reduce damage more than the specific mantras (unless you foolishly invest the 15+ points in Inspiration Magic). Am I wrong? --Tjoneil 22:41, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :Strictly speaking, you are correct (though the assumption of 60 armor is unnecessary). However, at high inspiration (even 12) the damage reduction is comparable, AND you gain energy, AND you avoid the physical damage penality. Your analysis of the skills' effects are correct. Which one is better (assuming you know what's coming) is more of a sugjective call. -PanSola 22:54, 22 April 2006 (CDT) Say, for example, you are an E/Me using Stone Stiker. I tested with this and found that with 12 inspiration, i took slightly more damage from Mantra of Earth (only 1 or 2 more damage from an axe warrior with 8 strength and 12 axe mastery) than i did from Elemental Resistance, so in terms of damage elimination, Elemental resistance is better (as long as u bring a damage conversion). It is also better in terms of attribute management (as long as u bring a damage conversion). But is 1 or 2 damage and a bunch of attribute points really worth the energy management given through the Mantras? keep in mind that although it was only 1 or 2 more damage, this is from an axe warrior with moderate damage from normal attacks to begin with, so against the attacks of less powerful foes, (say, an Ele wanding you) the mantras are way better. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] 16:18, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Greater Conflaguration On an R/Me, using this skill in combination with Greater Conflagration could give you 140 armor against what would normally be physical attacks. Rangers have a base 70 armor, then 30 against elemental attacks, and with this another 40 and the ability to make sure that there are no physical attacks, making the downside to this non-existant. You could do it with 0 points in Inspiration Magic if you don't have any to spare, though it would reduce the length. Even with 0 it already lasts longer than it's recharge, so the only problem is energy, which shouldn't be a big one. VegaObscura 23:35, 11 January 2007 (CST) :It's a decent idea, however a fragile one...as you're relying on a spirit with 45 second recharge to make that stance useful. Spirits aren't too sturdy...You could speed it up with Serpent's Quickness, however Elemental Resistance would then cancel stance it. GC is not a very generally-useful elite, and in some cases it's even ''worse for the party, since your wars will not receive their +AL versus physical and such. Also, it's too bad that Expertise won't lower the cost of non-Ranger stances anymore. :However, consider using with Storm Chaser for a good energy gain. Entropy 23:54, 11 January 2007 (CST) Notes Removed comment about Winter having any kind of synergism with this skill. Winter only converts elemental damage to cold and thus adds no benefit whatsoever with this skill. Born to Mes 22:26, 13 October 2007 (UTC)